Crossed Destiny
by Kahhh
Summary: Um casamento arranjado. Uma fuga que mudara suas vidas para sempre!


**SINOPSE:**Um casamento arranjado. Uma fuga que mudara suas vidas para sempre!

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Essa oneshot fiz em parceria com a minha parceira linda Akemihime, espero que gostem!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**CROSSED DESTINY.**

* * *

O sol brilhava em Konoha, era mês de setembro, onde o vento sempre soprava com mais freqüência, derrubando com cautela as folhas sensíveis das árvores, dando espaço para lindos botões de flores com variadas cores, ou seja, era um tipo de sinal para mostrar a todos que a primavera se aproximava. Mas, nem todos os habitantes viviam num mundo de flores.

Uma jovem estava praticamente com seu destino selado, por pedido de seu pai Hiashi, fora obrigada a se casar com Neji Hyuuga, a fim de restabelecer o clã e dar-lhe um novo herdeiro.

Hinata Hyuuga se olhava no espelho, aflita, e sentia seu coração bater descompassar ao ver sua silhueta visivelmente bem delineada vestida com um enorme vestido branco todo bordado com lantejoulas, estilo tomara que caia. Colocava, com um certo desdém, a luva de cetim, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, borrando por completo sua maquiagem tão bem feita.

Caminhou até a janela de seu quarto, que dava de frente para Igreja aonde ia se casar. Observava com tristeza os convidados para a cerimônia, que sorriam alegremente.

Hinata cerrou os punhos ao ver sua amiga cabisbaixa entre as escadas. Por mais doloroso que fosse essa situação, ela não podia contrariar seu pai, que desde o inicio sonhara com esse casamento. Para ele, Neji era o mais indicado para sua filha por conter uma força incomum. Em suas mãos Hinata estava protegida!

- Sinto muito... Tenten. – Fechou os olhos lamentando-se por sua amiga que sofria com esse casamento. Lágrimas teimosas escorriam por seu rosto delicado, sentia o mesmo que a amiga. Estava se casando com uma pessoa que não amava, e Tenten estava prestes a perder Neji, o único que faz o coração da moça disparar e a deixa de pernas bandas.

Deu as costas para a janela e sentou-se na cama.

Olhou para o relógio respirando fundo, diante de alguns minutos ela estaria indo para a forca.

Hinata se sobressaltou ao ver alguém entrar pela porta sem cerimônias, arregalando os olhos prateados após ver o semblante do invasor.

- Naruto-kun! – Exclamou, levantando-se da cama – Não deveria estar aqui! Sua vida corre risco!

Naruto caminhou ate Hinata e parou em frente a ela, olhando-a perdido em uma escuridão sem fim.

- Você está linda, Hinata. – As bochechas da garota ficaram vermelhas como um tomate. Por mais que tenha crescido, ainda sentia-se envergonhada na presença do loiro, porém não o bastante para fazê-la desmaiar como antes.

- Arigato, Naruto-kun. – Respondeu pegando na mão do loiro na intenção de levá-lo até a porta – Você não pode ficar! Deve ir embora! Se meu pai te ver aqui pode acontecer o pior!

Naruto puxou-a com força fazendo-a colar-se em seu corpo, as respirações descompassadas, os corações batendo o mesmo ritmo. O loiro colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura da Hyuuga, fitando-a atentamente, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos.

- Você vai mesmo se casar, Hinata? – Perguntou, acariciando com delicadeza o rosto macio de Hinata.

- Eu... Er... – Tropeçava nas palavras, o nervosismo, o medo de alguém pegá-los naquele quarto tomava a mente da Hyuuga. – Não tenho escolha... Naruto! – Os olhares se cruzavam, desejando um ao outro.

Para ele, era como se estivesse em uma chuva de kunais, não queria perder sua flor. Aproximou-se, fazendo seus narizes delicados se tocarem, o perfume com aroma de cerejeiras invadia suas narinas, fazendo-o perder aos poucos os sentidos. Hinata fazia o possível para controlar suas emoções, e principalmente seu coração que a muito batia acelerado por Naruto.

Puxou-a para si selando seus lábios com os dela, que aos poucos se tornou um beijo apaixonado, com intensidade. O loiro explorava a boca da Hyuuga com desejo, volúpia.

Separaram-se ofegantes após ouvirem a porta se abrir, Hinata desesperou-se ao ver Neji paralisado na porta, encarando-a como se ela fosse uma espécie de animal em extinção.

- Ne-neji – Gaguejava a Hyuuga, não sabia o que dizer.

- Parece que não somos os únicos, Neji – Aquela voz calma e alegre não combinava com aquele ambiente.

- Tenten! – Exclamou Hinata estranhando a presença da kunoichi.

– Vamos, diga a ela, tenho certeza que vai animá-la. – O Hyuuga não dizia nada, ainda a encarava. Naruto percebendo a expressão de Neji aproximou-se do mesmo parando a sua frente, retribuindo o mesmo olhar.

- A culpa foi minha Neji, peço desculpas pelo ocorrido. – Virou-se para a garota, seu olhar era triste, como se estivesse se despedindo dela. – Já vou indo e... Parabéns aos noivos! – Passou por Neji sendo segurado pelo braço.

- Espera Naruto! – Aquele tom frio na voz de Neji fez Hinata se arrepiar. – Não fuja agora, vim aqui pra dizer a Hinata que não haverá mais casamento – O brilho nos olhares não passou despercebido, tanto Hinata, quanto Naruto, não estavam acreditando nas palavras de Neji. – Mas... Devo dizer-lhes que todos os presentes da cerimônia me viram com Tenten, então... Não podemos ficar aqui.

- Como assim Neji? – Perguntou Hinata com uma expressão de medo. Se os convidados viram Neji com Tenten, com certeza informariam a seu pai.

- Vi Tenten triste e cabisbaixa na escada da igreja, fui até ela para saber o que estava acontecendo, porque nunca a vi naquele estado. Então, me aproximei dela e perguntei por que estava ali tão triste. Ela não me respondeu absolutamente nada! Apenas me abraçou e chorava desesperadamente. Tentei acalmá-la e de repente... Tenten me beijou na frente de todos os convidados. Óbvio que nos olhavam como se fôssemos um tipo nojento de inseto. Mas com esse beijo pude perceber que não era Hinata a pessoa que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida, porque senti um sentimento que nunca pensei em sentir... Empurrei Tenten cautelosamente, peguei na sua mão e saímos do local dirigindo-se ate sua casa, para informá-la que não haveria mais casamento, porque eu e Tenten decidimos fugir.

Hinata estava boquiaberta, nunca imaginou que Neji pudesse tomar essa atitude. Logo ele que era o braço direito de seu pai, e principalmente um dos melhores jounnins de elite de Konoha, e que continha um coração de pedra.

- Então iremos com vocês! – Naruto dizia fitando Neji, que apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal positivo. Fitou Hinata, caminhando até a garota parando a sua frente – Não é... Hinata?

O coração de Hinata parecia que ia saltar para fora, Naruto estava a chamando para fugirem juntos. A Hyuuga abraçou o loiro fortemente e respondeu com um brilho radiante nos olhos claros:

- Sim, Naruto, é o que eu mais quero! Mas tem um problema... Não posso sair com esse vestido.

- Então se troca Hinata, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível! – Disse Tenten levando Hinata até um guarda-roupa – Coloque apenas uma roupa leve, porque não vamos ter tempo de fazer as malas.

Tenten revirava o guarda-roupa enquanto Hinata tirava o enorme vestido.

- E você Neji, vai assim mesmo? De terno e gravata? – Perguntou Naruto, observando as garotas.

- Não tenho escolha, Naruto. – Respondeu, caminhando até Tenten – Vamos logo, antes que seja tarde.

Hinata correu até a cozinha, pegou algumas frutas e água, o bastante para satisfazê-los no caminho, abriu a porta cautelosamente e saíram, torcendo para que a fuga fosse um sucesso. Antes que partisse, Hinata havia deixado um bilhete em cima da mesa para que seu pai não ficasse preocupado.

* * *

Hiashi se arrumava animadamente, ajeitava a gravata sorridente, dentre alguns minutos veria sua filha Hinata casar-se com Neji, e seu sonho estaria realizado. Caminhou até a porta após ouvir batidas, abriu-a, deparando-se com um ninja de Konoha.

- Tenho noticias nada agradáveis Sr. Hiashi... – O Hyuuga o fitava sério, sua expressão assustava o ninja.

- Diga logo, preciso ser pontual no casamento de minha filha. – Seus olhos brilhavam só de pensar na herdeira do clã casando com um dos mais competentes ninjas Hyuugas.

- É justamente sobre isso que quero falar... – Hiashi encarou o ninja com um certo desdém, um arrepio surgiu na sua espinha. – Acharam um bilhete de Hinata Hyuuga. Ela dizia que não iria se casar e fugiu, junto com Naruto Uzumaki – O ódio invadiu o coração do Hyuuga, que cerrou os punhos, enfurecido – Ela relatou também que Neji os acompanhou, junto com Tenten Miratashi.

- MERDA! AQUELA RAPOSA MALDITA! - Bateu as mãos violentamente contra a mesa – Reúnam todos os ninjas, agora! Eles não devem estar muito longe, vou achá-los nem que eu tenha que ir ate o fim do mundo!

* * *

Pulavam de galho em galho apressadamente, e já estavam numa distância adequada de Konoha. Preocupada, Hinata fitava Naruto, pensando o que seriam deles e onde ficariam.

- Naruto, para onde vamos? – Perguntou ela, ainda o encarando.

- Para Suna – Respondeu ele com um sorriso divertido – Sakura-chan está em uma missão no país do Vento. Ela é a única a quem confio, nos ajudará com certeza. Pedirei a ela para que avise Gaara sobre nossa chegada sem levantar suspeitas.

Sendo assim caminharam durante um longo tempo, todos em absoluto silêncio. Ate que a noite chegou.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui para descansar. – Disse Neji descendo de uma árvore e ativando seu Byakugan para detectar a presença de outros ninjans.

- Neji... Você acha que meu pai pode está atrás de nos? – Hinata perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que é bem provável... Mas tudo o que temos a fazer neste momento é descansar para continuar a seguir viagem. – Respondeu, se sentando embaixo de uma árvore.

Algumas horas depois, todos estavam dormindo. Neji se assustou após ouvir um barulho que vinha por trás de um arbusto e olhou a sua volta sendo, cauteloso.

- Acordem! Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido o possível! – Neji disse um tanto alterado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tenten, percebendo que Neji estava com seu Byakugan ativado.

- Pelo que parece Hiashi-sama reuniu alguns ninjas rastreadores, que estão nesse exato momento se aproximando de nós. – Respondeu, já começando a saltar entre os galhos das árvores o mais rápido o possível.

Os restantes ficaram se encarando por um momento, pois ainda não haviam captado a mensagem de Neji completamente. Hinata esfregava os olhos vermelhos observando o primo sumir entre as árvores, arregalou seus orbes prateados após entender o motivo, também ativou seu byakugan e começou a olhar a sua volta. Enfim, avistou os guardas a uma distância inadequada, começou a arrumar as coisas rapidamente, pedindo para que Naruto e Tenten fizessem o mesmo, pois os guardas estavam muito perto.

Após o término dos preparos, apressaram seus passos para alcançarem Neji, que os esperavam numa árvore, para continuarem a caminhada.

- Parem. – Disse Neji algum tempo depois. Todos obedeceram. Sendo assim, ele desceu da árvore, observou detalhadamente o local. Hinata fez o mesmo que o primo.

- Hei... Eles ainda estão nos seguindo? – Perguntou Naruto curioso como sempre. Como viu que não obteria respostas, começou a ficar preocupado. – Falem alguma coisa! Eles estão por perto?

- Não... Acho que conseguimos despistá-los... Certo, Neji?

- Ao que tudo indica, nós conseguimos, Hinata... Mas mesmo assim não podemos diminuir os nossos passos. Quanto antes chegarmos a Suna, melhor.

Sendo assim, seguiram a viagem até o deserto, onde tiveram que aguardar uma pequena tempestade de areia acabar, se protegendo em uma caverna.

- Acho que ela não deve demorar a passar... – Tenten disse, quebrando o silêncio profundo que se estendia na caverna onde estavam.

- Já está acabando. – Disse Naruto, abraçando Hinata – Só espero que seu pai não tenha descoberto que a gente está se dirigindo pra lá.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio profundo, cada qual com o seu pensamento.

- Podemos continuar. – Hinata constatou depois de observar o deserto e ver que a tempestade já passara.

- Sim... Já podemos continuar. Acho melhor apressarmos o passo, por precaução. – Neji dizia enquanto ajudava Tenten a se levantar e juntar suas coisas.

Prosseguiram a viagem rumo a Suna. Passado algumas horas de caminhada, já dava para observar os portões da vila bem de longe. Hinata olhou para Naruto, duvidando se realmente deveriam confiar em Sakura e Gaara.

- Chegamos, Naruto. Como vamos chegar até Sakura? A essas alturas o Kazekage já deve esta sabendo da nossa fuga...

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata, o brilho daqueles olhos prateados não passou despercebido por ele.

- Ainda não foram avisados, confie em mim – Acariciou o rosto da garota deixando suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas – Eu vou até lá, pedirei para que chamem Sakura-chan e que avisem Gaara.

- Mas... Você acha que é seguro? – Perguntou Neji.

- Sim – Naruto deu um selinho em Hinata e saiu às pressas em direção aos guardas de Suna, seus orbes atentos a qualquer movimento, qualquer ataque.

Quando chegou aos guardas, estes o olharam, confusos.

* * *

Em Konoha, Hiashi fazia as buscas pela aldeia, sem obter sucesso, baixou a cabeça amaldiçoando Naruto que destruira o casamento de sua filha. Foi interrompido por um ninja do clã que entrou apressadamente no local.

- Tivemos informações dos garotos. Eles estão dirigindo a Suna – Informou o ninja fazendo reverencia.

- Em Suna... Eu irei pessoalmente. – Disse Hiashi com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Naruto parou a frente de um dos guardas e disse sem hesitar.

- Gostaria de falar com Sakura-chan – O guarda arqueou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo o porquê do loiro querer falar apenas com uma ninja. – Tenho um assunto que deve ser dirigido somente a ela e a mais ninguém! – Os olhos azuis brilhavam, e seu corpo tremia, mas aliviou-se ao ver o guarda acenar com a cabeça e ir a procura de Sakura, o loiro suspirou um ar abafado, pois ainda não tinham avisado Suna sobre sua fuga.

Naruto ficou a espera da medica-nin por alguns minutos, um tanto impascinete e com uma expressão nada agradável. Mudou seu comportamento após avistar a amiga que caminhava a sua direção.

- O que faz aqui, Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura, com as mãos na cintura.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, Sakura-chan! – Dizia Naruto puxando as mãos da amiga e levando-a até seus companheiros.

Após explicarem o acontecido à Sakura, ela ficou um tanto chocada pela atitude de ambos e resolveu ajudá-los, afinal, Sakura sempre quis que Naruto ficasse com Hinata, achara que ela era a pessoa ideal para seu amigo.

- Vou conversar com o Kazekage e, por favor, fiquem escondidos. Devem estar a procura de vocês. Eu volto logo com respostas.

Sakura caminhou ate os portões da aldeia, passando pelos guardas e se dirigindo para o edifício onde o Kazekage trabalhava.

Abriu a porta da sala de Gaara e parou, ficando totalmente rubra após deparar-se com os conselheiros do ruivo que a encaravam. Obviamente interrompera alguma reunião séria. Sem graça, caminhou lentamente até o ruivo sorrindo amarelo para os homens que a seguiam com os olhos.

Sakura parou ao lado de Gaara falando em seu ouvido.

- Preciso falar com você, Kazekage-sama. É um assunto muito importante, tem a ver com Naruto. – Gaara olhou para Sakura um tanto corado pela proximidade demasiada, e ficou mais vermelho ao perceber o olhar dos conselheiros sobre os dois. O ruivo suspirou olhando para os homens.

- Me desculpem, mas tenho que tratar de um assunto, logo retornarei. – Disse friamente levantando-se da poltrona e saindo da sala junto com Sakura.

Os dois ficaram do lado de fora. Ela explicou o que havia acontecido, e pediu que ele os ajudasse, deixando-os se instalarem em Suna, até que a poeira abaixe.

Gaara concordou em ajudar já que considerava Naruto seu melhor amigo e pediu para Sakura ir buscá-los, garantindo que ficariam seguros em sua vila.

O Kazekage cancelou a reunião e inventou uma desculpa qualquer para deixar a sala livre para encontrarem uma solução para esse problema.

Em alguns minutos, Sakura apareceu com os visitantes fujões, que se sentaram em volta da mesa para discutirem o problema, até que um guarda entra na sala, interrompendo.

- Desculpe-me interrompê-los, Kazekage-sama. Há alguns ninjas de Konoha que desejam falar com o senhor.

Hinata arregalou seus olhos entrando em desespero. Ela sabia quem eram os tais ninjas.

- Minha nossa! Eles nos acharam! O que vamos fazer? – Os prateados foram assaltados por lágrimas que desciam teimosas.

Naruto cerrou os punhos, nervoso.

- Vou falar com eles. – Naruto levantou, determinado. Uma mão foi posta em seu ombro fazendo-o encarar o Kazekage.

- Deixem isso comigo. – Caminhou até a porta – O único pode resolver essa situação sou eu. – Abriu a porta fechando-a logo em seguida.

* * *

Hiashi esperava nos portões de Suna, impaciente, seu objetivo era levar Hinata e Neji para Konoha e dar inicio a cerimônia. Arregalou seus orbes prateados após deparar-se com o Kazekage indo a sua direção. Este parou a sua frente com um olhar frio e uma expressão nada agradável.

Hiashi foi logo ao assunto.

- Vim buscar Hinata e Neji. Poderia, por favor, nos dar permissão para buscá-los? – Aquele tom de voz deixou sair um sorriso sarcástico em Gaara.

- Acho que eles são grandes o suficiente para decidirem o quer. Deveria estar ciente disso a muito.

- O que foi que disse? – O olhar macabro de Hiashi não preocupou nem um pouco o ruivo.

- Você só pensa em sua felicidade e esquece a dos outros, por isso é infeliz e rancoroso. Quer que sua filha seja como você, uma pessoa amargurada que só pensa em si mesmo? – Hiashi cerrou os punhos encarando o ruivo a sua frente, as palavras de Gaara o irritaram profundamente.

- Me preocupo unicamente com o clã, devo me certificar de que haverá um herdeiro de sangue legitimo, e não de um qualquer. – Hiashi respondeu, orgulhoso com suas palavras.

- Nem sempre as coisas são somos queremos, a vida nos proporciona liberdade, pelo qual decidimos o queremos ou não fazer, nossas decisões devem-se somente a nós, e não se deve mudar o destino – Gaara rebateu. – Sua filha é grandinha o bastante para seu próprio pai gerenciar sua vida, escolhendo um noivo para que se case, sem se importar com sua felicidade.

- Quem é você pra me dizer essas injúrias? Busque-a agora, ou a aliança entre esse país e Konoha será cancelada. – O tom autoritário do Hyuuga não atingiu o ruivo, pelo contrario, ele sorriu.

- Eu sou o Kazekage dessa vila e quanto ao contrato de aliança, devo dizer-lhe que é um tratado de paz com o país, e não com o seu clã. Se você se sentiu ofendido com as minhas palavras, eu só posso dizer que sinto muito.

Hiashi tirou a espada de suas costas e apontou para o pescoço de Gaara, o Hyuuga tinha a respiração ofegante, o ódio naquele momento tomava conta.

- Se você não trazê-los aqui, haverá uma guerra. – Decretou friamente.

- Não vai ser preciso. – Hiashi dirigiu seu olhar para o dono daquela voz, arregalando os olhos ao ver os quatro caminhando em sua direção. – Como Gaara disse, nós decidimos sobre o que fazemos em nossas vidas, e não vai ser você quem vai nos impedir.

- Não diga asneiras, Neji. Isso é uma traição ao clã. Não esperava isso de você, a quem depositei toda minha confiança, entregando-lhe a mão de minha filha. – Hiashi respondeu, guardando a espada.

- Agradeço pela confiança depositada em mim, mas isso não é motivo para ir ao altar. Eu nunca concordei com esse casamento, se te desapontei, só posso dizer que sinto muito. – Hiashi cerrou os dentes, aproximou-se de Naruto contendo com um ódio absurdo em seu coração e deduzindo que o Uzumaki era responsável pela destruição de seu clã.

- Sua raposa maldita! – Antes que pudesse agredir Naruto, Hiashi foi impedido por Hinata, que entrou na frente do pai.

- Não se aproxime, papai. Se você ainda não percebeu eu não sou mais uma criança. As decisões cabem somente a mim, então ouça o que vou dizer: eu e Naruto decidimos nos casar, com sua autorização ou não, e não voltaremos a Konoha. Ficaremos por aqui mesmo, em Suna, onde somos bem recebidos e apóiam nosso casamento. Quanto a você querer impedir, isso será impossível, sua entrada aqui é negada. – Disse firmemente, fazendo seu pai baixar a guarda.

As palavras de sua filha o tocaram profundamente, mas não admitiu. Ficou guardando para si mesmo o que sentia, apenas virou-se de costas para os jovens.

- Vejo que realmente cresceu, Hinata. Admito que sua coragem me surpreendeu. Se um dia quiser voltar para Konoha, esteja ciente de que o clã não a aceitará por causa dessa traição fútil.

- Não se preocupe, não retornarei. Sempre cumpro com minhas palavras.

Os jovens viram Hiashi caminhar pelo deserto em sua viagem de volta para Konoha. Contudo, Hinata sabia que ele havia aceitado seu casamento, mesmo sem admitir. Conhecia muito bem o orgulho de seu pai, e suas últimas palavras eram da boca para fora, uma mera tentativa trazer a filha de volta, algo que não funcionou. Ela sorriu, por conter uma coragem que nunca imaginou ter, ciente que de agora em diante, seria feliz com a pessoa que ama, sem interferências.

* * *

Passaram-se quatro meses após o ocorrido. Era noite em Suna, a lua brilhava no céu iluminando da aldeia, que naquele momento celebrava dois casamentos. Os noivos esperavam pacientemente suas noivas.

Hinata e Tenten subiam as escadas da igreja felizes, pois se casariam com quem tanto amam.

- Hinata – A jovem virou-se bruscamente, após conhecer o timbre daquela voz, ela sorriu após ver seu pai caminhando a sua direção e parando à sua frente. Observou o longo vestido branco todo bordado em strass, deixando seus olhos com um brilho radiante.

- Perdoe-me por ser tão ignorante, eu só pensava em minha felicidade e esqueci totalmente do quanto você é especial. Será que essa Igreja tem espaço para mais um? – Dizia ele sorrindo. Hinata abraçou seu pai, há muito chorava por ele não aceitar seu casamento. – Será que me dariam a honra de levá-las até o altar?

Hiashi segurou nos braços das kunouchis, que acenaram com a cabeça, sorrindo alegremente.

O casamento foi realizado com sucesso. Ambos finalmente haviam se casado, e a felicidade reinava naquela nova família.

Muitas vezes, as pessoas deixam seu orgulho de lado de lado para ir em busca de sua felicidade, dando oportunidade única, não somente para aquele que ama, mas para si mesmo.

Foi dessa maneira que Hiashi descobriu o quanto sua filha é especial e importante em sua vida, e decidiu aparecer no casamento para compartilhar aquele momento que era único na vida de Hinata. E também aprendeu que a ignorância e o ódio são caminhos obscuros, buscando em sua filha uma nova forma de viver, ao lado daqueles que o amam.

* * *

**xxFIMxx**

* * *

Taiiii, se gostarem da fic comentem, faz bem ao autor *o*


End file.
